Object recognition is a field of study within the general field of computer vision. Object recognition is the process of finding and identifying objects in images or videos. Typical approaches for object recognition use a trainable classifier. The classifier uses different input methods, such as feature extraction, gradient-based and derivative-based matching, and image segmentation and blob analysis. In general, object recognition is difficult because of the numerous objects and viewing conditions, the large amount of data in an image, object occlusion, and finite computing resources.